Wild Rose
by JLiiaa
Summary: Someone follows Pearl home from the cemetery.


**_NSFW Content_**

This was an idea had around Halloween and always wanted to write it.

* * *

Pearl pulled her jean jacket a little closer as the soft soles of her ballet shoes squished against the wet ground. The night smelled like wet dirt and fresh rain. There was a cool breeze whispering through the branches of the swaying trees. The sky was littered with faint speckles of stars, void of the silvery light of the moon. Only the steady yellow beam of her flashlight offered any real guidance in the dark. Her breath curled in a white puff in front of her eyes. The neat rows of gravestones lined the perfectly manicured ground. Generally, she loved strolling through the cemetery. There was a strange solace amongst the proud markers and statues. It was a hobby of hers to do grave rubbings of the older and more interesting graves. However, it was a bit different at night. The cemetery was cast in an uncomfortable eeriness she had never considered during the day.

Where were Garnet and Amethyst? Pearl pulled out her cell phone. No message from either of them. They said nine-thirty, and it was now ten-fifteen. She was being to think she had been ditched. It had been Garnet's idea to explore the Beach City Cemetery at night, and she did not even show up. Pearl huffed, shivering under her thin jacket. She wore a pair of jean capris and her favorite light blue top. On top of her strawberry-blonde hair, she had Amethyst's dark purple beanie that she had left at her place. Pearl had planned on giving it back, but she was thankful for the protection against the wind. Groaning, Pearl looked at her the time again. She had an exam early tomorrow morning; she had no time for this!

Angrily, Pearl sent Garnet a passive-aggressive text thanking her for meeting at the cemetery and leaving her to wonder the area at night. She shoved the phone into the pocket of her jeans and turned on her heels to head back to the entrance. Pearl only took a few feet when she heard a creak catch the wind and something caught her eye. An older man was rising out of the ground. He had long, brown hair yet the top of his head was bald. He wore a black t-shirt and grungy jeans. Pearl tensed, and her breath hitched. For a fleeting moment, she thought the dead had risen when she realized he had step up from an underground mausoleum. Pearl groaned and scolded herself for her stupidity. There was no such thing as zombies or the undead. The man gave one last look down the stairs before sulking off.

In the many times, she had been in the cemetery, she never noticed that there was a mausoleum. Actually, she knew there was no record of one. Pearl had scoured through every bit of information about the cemetery. And no one recently died for it to be built. Pearl glanced around the graveyard before stepping toward the entrance. She did not want to be trespassing on the resting place of someone's loved one, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Pearl pointed her flashlight down the small flight of stairs that led to an intricately crafted iron gate. The layer of rust and the condition of the stone stairs indicated that this mausoleum was, indeed, old. Pearl looked around once more before slowly descending the stairs. Her long finger reached out and tried the gate.

With a simple push, the gate opened. She was quite surprised by this. Pearl figured that the man would have locked it after leaving. There was a padlock on the entrance. Maybe he forgot, she reasoned. Or he did not believe someone would go snooping. Pearl felt the fleeting flash of guilt, but it was overpowered by her thirst for knowledge. She had to know who was buried here. It would keep her up all night if she did not at least look. Pearl swept her flashlight around the room. It was rather smaller than she imagined but, it was obviously well maintained. The white marble walls had swirls of pink; the stone floor was clear of debris; a pink marble vault was placed in the middle. There was a large vase of wild flowers put on the vault.

He must have been tending to the flowers, Pearl realized. The whole room was filled with the honeyed scent of roses. Pearl approached the tomb, trying to find the nameplate amongst the flowers and leaves. Carefully, she moved the vase off from near the head. Or, what she thought the head would be placed. The vault was smooth and flawless. Pearl sighed was mild disappointment. No name. She had already planned on researching this grave, and a name would have been helpful. Pearl went to replace the flowers when her phone vibrated, and she dropped the vase. It shattered with a tremendous crash; water and flowers scattering on the floor. Pearl cursed under her breath as her mind frantically raced to find a solution. Should she leave it and run? Should she pick it up? Her phone vibrated again. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

She was going to hate herself for this in the morning. Pearl ran. She rushed up the stairs, her shoes scraping against the stone. Her phone was madly vibrating in her pocket, but she did not dare stop to look at it. She ran out of the cemetery and did not stop running until she was home. By that time, her lungs were on fire, and she was covered in a layer of sweat. Her muscles ached, and her knees felt weak. Pearl leaned against the entrance to her apartment, trying desperately to gather a decent gasp of air as hot tears pricked eyes. She slammed her fist against the wall. Why did she just run? Way to go! That was a pretty shitty move, Pearl. Trespass, destroy property, basically defile a gravesite. What an asshole! Pearl was half-tempted to go back, but there was nothing she could do this late. Tomorrow, she told herself. I'll go back tomorrow and replace them. Feeling slightly better and resolved in her solution, Pearl dug her keys out of the pocket of her coat and unlocked her apartment door.

She lived alone. She and Amethyst had shared the apartment for a few years until Amethyst moved in with her girlfriend, Peridot. Garnet always had her own place and lived a few blocks away. Pearl enjoyed having a place to herself but, she missed having a roommate to share the bills. Sighing, she threw her keys into the bowl by the door and kicked off her wet, muddy shoes. Pearl shuffled through her apartment, not bothering to turn on any lights. She sat on her bed to peel off her socks and pants. Her phone fell onto the floor with a thud; the light on the front flashed. She picked it up and checked the handful of messages from Garnet and Amethyst.

A: Yo, where are you, Pearl?

G: Hey. What is going on? Why aren't you here?

A: Not cool, P. It's already 10 pm.

G: Did you remember tonight? At the Graveyard? That new club?

Pearl smacked the phone against her forehead. Wow. I am two for two on stupidity, she thought. She quickly texted an apology to Garnet and Amethyst, explaining her misunderstanding. It was already 11, and she was too tired to go back out. Amethyst gave her a hard time for the blunder while Garnet simply told her it was fine. Pearl felt guilty for thinking her friends would have ditched her like that. She plugged her phone into the charger and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. Pearl took a shower and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed. She could still smell the perfume of roses, and it was not long before she was asleep.

A few hours later, she was woken up by a tapping at the window. It took her a moment to register the sound, and she concluded it must have been a branch of the tree outside. If the wind were strong enough, it would sometimes rap against the glass. Pearl ignored it, turning in her bed. The patter continued, however; it maintained a steady, deliberate rhythm. Pearl jerked up; her head snapped over to the window. There was someone there. She hurdled out of bed, tripping over her blanket and catching herself before she fell face first onto the floor. Pearl stopped dead in front of the glass. Her mouth fell upon. She had to be dreaming.

A beautiful woman was sitting daintily on a branch outside of her window. Long, pink ringlets framed her pale features and cascaded in perfect curls down her back. She was wearing a white dress that emphasized her ample bosom and curvy full figure. A playful smile danced on her lips as she motioned to the window with a tap of her finger. Pearl blinked rapidly. She had to be dreaming. She swallowed hard. Her throat was dry, and her fingers were trembling as she reached for the latch. Her heart was galloping in her chest. This woman was absolutely beautiful. The pane of the glass swung inward as the cool breeze caressed Pearl's hot cheeks.

"W-who are—what are you doing?" Pearl stammered. The woman hummed a faint laugh, tilting her head in a slight shrug.

"Can I come in?" Oh, that voice. Desire tinted the edges; sweet and seductive promises laced those four simple words.

"Huh?"

"Can I come in, please?" No! No! Stupid. Why would you let her in? It is physically impossible for her to be sitting on that branch. Don't do it.

"Yes. Come in." Idiot. The woman floated from the branch into the frame of the window. Pearl backed up so the woman could gracefully enter her room. She seemed to fill the space. Not with mass but a captivating presence that made Pearl uncomfortable and excited.

"W-who? W-w-what?"

"What's your name, dear?"

"P-Pearl."

"Pearl," the woman repeated; lovingly caressing her name. "So pretty."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Pearl finally blurted out. The woman smiled, her finger touching her plump lips.

"I was sleeping so well, you know? You disturbed my slumber, Pearl."

"Oh, was I too loud coming in? I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" A hearty laugh filled the room; the woman's body shook with amusement.

"No. You shattered my roses and disturbed my sleep."

"Your…oh, my god! I am so sorry about that. I swear I was going to replace them, Miss…"

"You can call me Rose," the woman offered, coyly, which caused Pearl to scowl. Was she messing with her?

"Rose. I…"

"Enough," Rose cut her off, waving her hand as if swatting away a fly. "I am too famished to care. I've been asleep for so long, and poor Greg just doesn't cut it anymore. He is more dead than alive." She flashed a sinister white smile.

"Well, the Big Donut is just down the street," Pearl replied, slightly confused. What did that have to do with eating? Dread coiled deep within Pearl's stomach as Rose approached her. Pearl retreated, taking a careful step back. "Y-you need to go."

"I think I am comfortable here. Just relax, Pearl." No! I will not relax, she wanted to shout, but her mouth would not cooperate. Her entire body was disconnected from her mind. Pearl froze mid-step; her breath caught in her throat. Rose was so close to her. She was a few feet taller than Pearl, looming over her. She reached out and traced the outline of Pearl's jaw, those soft and delicate fingers traveled behind her neck, resting underneath her hairline. "Kiss me."

Pearl tilted her head up and obediently pressed her lips against Rose's. What are you doing, a voice screamed at her, faint but noticeable. She snaked her fingers in Rose's curly locks. They were silky and thick between her fingertips. Stop! Stop! What the fuck, Pearl? She ignored it. Rose's lips parted, allowing Pearl to slip her tongue in. Their tongues danced together, tasting and exploring each other. Rose's hands found her waist, tugging her close to her copious curves as if she was trying to fuse with Pearl. They stumbled together, refusing to break contact until they fell onto her bed. Rose was on top of her, careful that her full weight was not pressing Pearl into the mattress. She smirked, dark eyes burning into her. Rose bent her head, capturing Pearl's lips again, tugging on her lower lip with unusually sharp teeth. Her mouth moved to her neck, leaving a trail of cold, wet kisses along her flesh. Pearl could feel the dampness between her thighs, clinging to her underwear.

"Off with your clothes," Rose ordered. Pearl nodded, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Her fingers looped through the band on her underwear, hastily tugging them off. Rose admiringly trailed her fingers along the curve of her small breasts, tracing her pink nipples. She enclosed her thick lips around the pert nubs, sucking gently. Pearl gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Rose chuckled; the vibrations sending delicious satisfaction down her spine. Her fingers held her hips as she journeyed down Pearl's torso, dipping her tongue into her navel. Every so often, her teeth would graze her flesh but never breaking her skin.

Rose flickered her tongue against Pearl's wet folds. Pearl jerked her hips up, gasping heavily. Fingers dug into her flesh, holding her in place. She ran her tongue across her cleft, gently parting her lips. Pleasure boiled in her loins as Rose continued to lick her, teasing the little core that poked out from its sheath. Her mouth was wrapped around the nub, sucking and licking and probing deep within Pearl. Pearl squirmed, moaning and whining underneath Rose's ministrations. Her hands thrust into Rose's pink curls, pushing her harder into her sex. Rose chuckled, feverishly lapping deep inside and around her until Pearl finally broke with a cry. Her mouth shifted to Pearl's thigh, and there was a sudden pinch against her skin. It felt like the tips of two knives piercing her skin.

Pearl panicked momentarily, but Rose held her firmly on the bed. The fear quickly dissolved and she could feel pleasure rising deep within her again. Rose latched onto the wound, drinking ravenously at the blood flowing from Pearl. Her desire was climbing to unimaginable height; soaring of euphoric wings and gliding against intense currents. It was unlike her previous orgasm that Rose had extracted from her. It was gentler, stronger, deeper than anything she had ever experienced. It wasn't the blazing, consuming pleasure of sex but something rawer and silkier. Pearl groaned; her energy draining, her body drowsy and delirious. She was floating on sensual light. She felt free; blissful and calm. Was this how death felt? She felt so sleepy. Lazily, Pearl rested her hand against Rose's head. The pink-haired woman gazed up at her, withdrawing from her hip

Groggy and teetering on death, Pearl looked at Rose with hazy eyes as she laid next to her. She was not afraid. She felt so serene as if she had reached nirvana. Rose stroked her cheeks, brushing away strands of hair from her eyes. Pearl's chest felt so heavy; her breathing was shallow and meditative; her body was light and weak. Rose cupped her face and drew her close. Her lips tasted like sex and blood; the kiss was gentle and caring. Rose hissed as she punctured her lower lip with her canines. Blood welled from the cut as she kissed Pearl, who was slipping into the sweet solace of endless sleep. The sugary-spiced blood touched Pearl's tongue and burned her throat as she swallowed.

"It would be such a waste," Rose murmured. Pearl just nodded as Rose kissed her temple. "Thank you for the meal, my Pearl. You were delicious. I don't usually have my dessert before the main course." Rose chuckled at her joke, and Pearl slipped into sleep.

The sun shining through the open window woke Pearl up. She groaned and flung the comforter over her head. She felt hungover. Her mind was hazy with the remnants of an intense dream. Pearl peeked from underneath the shelter of her blanket. On her nightstand, there was a vase glittering in the sunlight with fresh wild roses. The sight of the pink roses triggered memories from last night. They flooded into her head. Pearl jerked into a sitting position. Did—did last night happen? No! It had to be a dream! Pearl's fingers skated down toward her thighs. They brushed against two fresh puncture wounds.


End file.
